1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to jewelry, and more particularly to a jewelry made of human bone. One embodiment discloses jewelry made of pulverized and recombined primary human teeth, or baby teeth. When a parent saves the baby teeth of his/her children, the teeth would be partially or fully pulverized and bonded with a chemical bonding agent in a mold or pre-formed frame to create designs personalized to the family members. In another embodiment disclosed herein, processing improvements are disclosed, including an embodiment in which the hollow interior crown of the deciduous teeth is filled with a solidifying bonding agent, and the tooth shaped to form a solid “tooth matrix” that can be mounted in a metal jewelry article as a gemstone would normally be mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
None